Who Would Have guessed!
by coin1996
Summary: America and Belarus with there family! From the first to the last! A side story to A National Surprise but can be read on it's own! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

America taped his finger's on the table as he looked over to Belarus. He wanted to talk to her but at the second she was to busy watching her brother talk to China. She hated China. America sighed and then Germany got up.

"Alright than meting dismissed." Germany said. America got up at this point and walked over to Belarus.

"Hey there." he smiled. Belarus looked at him and blushed a bit looking to the ground.

"Hello there America." Belarus said. America smiled. Alright he got her to talk to him!

"So what are you going to do now?" America asked.

"Go home."

"So since you're doing nothing want to go out? I'll pay and all!" America smiled. Belarus looked at him and frowned her eye brow's.

"Go out? Like a date?" she asked. America blushed a bright red. He put his hand's up in defence and smiled.

"Well it won't be if you don't want it to be." America smiled. Belarus looked at him and nodded.

"I would like that." She smiled! Belarus smiled! OH MY GOD! IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD! Belarus smiled!

((I'M THE HERO!))

America pulled off his jacket as he pushed Belarus though his hotel door. The two where in a full-out make out and he slammed the door behind him. Belarus smiled as she pulled away and tore open America's white shirt. The American's muscles where something Belarus loved. They where so nice. She ran her hand's over them before she started to undo his belt. She didn't care what other's thought she fell hard for the American and loved how he acted. He may be a bit loud but nothing that she can't fix. The next thing she knew she was on her back on his couch. Her neck was being bitten and nipped at. The feeling was tossing her every where! The two were in such a state they didn't care what was going on around them or what they where doing. The only thing they both remember was being in pure bliss and the screaming of name's...

Belarus woke up the next morning and smiled to the still asleep America. She was going to have a good time with him. First off she walked out to the kitchen and pulled out the cool whip. She put some on American's hand and tickled his nose a bit. The nation twitched and moved his hand up spreading the cool whip all over his face. America woke up at the coldness and looked at Belarus. The girl smiled and he tasted the white cream that was all over his face and hand.

"Good one." he smiled. "But I got something better." America smiled. Belarus wasn't expecting to be pulled down but when she hit the bed she was pulled into a sweet kiss. America's hand traced down her body and left cream in its wake as it fell off his finger's and hand. Belarus kissed him back and America pulled away a bit. A smirk in place. "You know. you're the first girl I ever fell for." America said. Belarus smiled and nodded shyly.

"I love you America." she said. Her eyes were filled with love and America smiled.

"I love you too Belarus." he said and then pulled her back into a long loving kiss. She didn't know when but now she was once again under America getting the high she always wanted. She really did love America and America loved her back. Maybe her brother was right. Maybe she should learn to love other's. To make friend's. She smiled as America pulled her into a breath-taking kiss. Yeah. she was good with this.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Alright here is the other side story to A National Surprise! I hope you like this one! I don't own Hetalia!**


	2. Chapter 2

Belarus and America laughed lightly as they walked though the park. After the monthly meting the two decided to stay together. It wasn't hard but it was kind of hard not to let any one know that they where going to be together from now on. Belarus stumbled a bit and America caught her. The two looked into each other's eyes and America smiled.

"You know babe. You have amazing eyes." America stated. Belarus blushed a bit and looked away.

"Well you did save me from hitting such a hard ground so I might as well give my hero a gift." Belarus said. America smiled and nodded as Belarus moved closer and kissed him softly.

"Mr. America?" a small voice asked. With this America jumped a bit and let Belarus go letting her hit the ground. He closed one eye as she hit her head of the ground with a thud and she glared up at him.

"Sorry." he said softly. He eye twitched and she glared up to him.

"Sorry my ass." she hissed and crossed her arm's looking away. America rolled his eyes and looked back.

"Oh hey there Lithuania!" America smiled.

"Hey don't like forget me!" Poland yelled from the Lithuania's arm. America laughed.

"I see so you're taking you lover out for a walk cute." America laughed. Poland stuck out his tong and Lithuania blushed.

"I guess." he said softly. Poland looked at him and pulled Lithuania down the other road.

"This way~!" he called. Lithuania waved softly before being pulled away. America looked back and Belarus was still glaring at him.

"Oh sorry Babe." America said helping up Belarus. Belarus huffed and turned her back on America walking away with her nose in the air. "Oh come on! I said sorry!" America pointed out.

"I don't care." Belarus said.

"Well it was Lithuania and Poland! Poland! Come on! He would tell every one! dude listen to me!" America yelled.

"Dude? Is that how you see me?" Belarus asked turning to him. America stopped and looked at her confused.

"Well yeah. You kind of are a dude. If I didn't have sex with you I would have thought you where." America stated. Belarus had tear's come to her eyes. "Babe?" he asked softly.

"I'm a woman America. I want to be told I love you in front of people and showed off to other's. I want to be hugged and kissed without needing to hide it. I want to have door's opened for me and carried over mud puddle's." Belarus said. "I'm still a girl." Belarus said. America frowned alright he felt really bad. He had treated her like shit then. Look at her. She was a lovely young woman and he was treating her like trash.

"Sorry. I guess I'm use to the whole scary stalker thing you do." America admitted.

"Well if you can't look past that maybe we shouldn't be together." Belarus stated. America went wide-eyed and looked at her with shock.

"No. Belarus come on babe. I will change. I'll treat you better." America said. Belarus shook her head and turned away.

"I'm sorry America." she stated and started to walk away. America bit his lip and closed his eyes. He couldn't lose her.

"Natalia I love you!" America called out. Belarus stopped and looked back to America.

"Really?" she asked softly. He nodded and she walked back up to his softly putting her arm's around his neck. America placed his arm's around her waist and Belarus smiled softly. "I love you too Alfred." she said softly. Just then America picked her up and a blush came to her cheek's. "What?"

"Where going back to the hotel room." he winked. She could only hid her face in his shoulder. She loved when he talked like that to her. And to her alone.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Wow sorry about the long wait every one! I almost for got about this story! XD Alright Reviews please! I really need them so I can continue this! It helps me! A lot! Please!**

**I Don't own Hetalia!**


	3. Chapter 3

Belarus and America walked hand in hand down the road. They had been together now for about eight mouth's and even when they fought they made up really fast. When she wanted something America didn't hesate to buy her it even if his nation was in debt. She was happy with him and he was with her. As the two reached the house America unlocked the door and opened it. Belarus walked in and America shut the door. The two walked into the kitchen and Belarus went right to the fridge. America smiled at this and took a seat at the table.

"So babe what we going to eat?" America asked.

"You do know that was horrible grammar right?" Belarus asked. America nodded.

"That's what Iggy says all the time. You bloody git learn English." America said. Belarus laughed lightly and America smiled to her. "Like really I know English its grammar I'm not to good with ya hear me?" America said. Belarus laughed at this and then felt a small pain in her lower stomach. She just let it go but once it came again it came back more. She continued to make what she was making but then it hit her hard and she fell to the floor in pain. America jumped up at this and ran over to her.

"America?" she asked softly. America picked her up and held her close to his chest.

"You alright. She had tear's come to her eyes and he knew it wasn't good. "I taking you to the hospital." America stated as he waked back to the door.

"I'm fine there may have just been something wrong with my nation." A nother pain wave flew over her and she felt sick after that one. America rushed out of the house and put her in the car before he jumped in and pulled out. The drive was short but it didn't help Belarus with the pain. America really need to get his road's repaved. America then got out of the car taking Belarus out and carrying her up to the door. As they walked in he sat her down on the wheel chair and walked up to the front desk. The woman called their doctor and the doctor was there soon after. He looked at the pain that was on Belarus face and the nurse started to wheel her down the hall.

"Wait here America. We will take care of this." the doctor said and walked off with out a word. America stud there with wide eyes. He wasn't sure what was going on but he wanted to be with her no matter what. He was just prying it was a pain that would go away. America took a seat and let his chin rest on the palm of his hand. He noticed a pack of card's and used it to start building a house.

The doctor came out from the door's and looked At America who was standing on his tip toe's trying to put the last card up. The house he was planing to build turned into a mansion. once he got that done the doctor walked over to him.

"Very nice." he stated. America looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. So how is she?" America asked. The doctor smiled and turned around waving for the nation to follow him. America did so and walked down a few hall's to where his girlfriend would be at. The wall's went from white to bright color's and America noticed the crying. The doctor stopped outside a door and America looked though it. Belarus was on the bed holding a baby in her arm's. America walked in softly and looked at her with a confused look. Belarus smiled up to him and so he came closer looking over the small baby. It had a very small amount of black hair on its head and its green eyes light up as it looked to the people before it. America smiled and looked up to Belarus. Belarus smiled back to him and he knew right then and there that baby was his.

"America. I want you to meet Delaware." Belarus said. America's eye's light up.

"Delaware? So is it a boy?" America asked. Belarus nodded.

"Yup. a son." she smiled. America ran his thumb over the child's soft skin and smiled.

"My son." America felt tear's come to his eyes and then it hit him. "Wait? You were knocked up?" he asked. Belarus laughed lightly.

"Yes Even I didn't know. Where lucky he is healthy and full term." she stated. America smiled again and looked at the child.

"We can have more right?" he asked softly and Belarus nodded.

"I wasn't expecting one you know." Belarus said. America's face light up and he nodded.

"Awesome! You did good babe!" America smiled. Belarus blushed.

"Thank you." she said softly.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Ok here's the next chapter! I hope you all like and don't forget to review! Thank you! I do not own Hetalia.**


	4. Chapter 4

America smiled as he watched his first-born son crawl across the floor. He was three now and walked over to his little sister. She was only two and clapped her hand's as she fell back on to her back. The boy's black hair was long and his bright blue eyes made it stand out more.

"Pen!" he called out helping his little sister up so she was sitting up. she gave him a confused look and he smiled. Her blond hair was rather short like a boy's but they knew it would grow out. Her blue eye closed as her brother patted her head and then she giggled.

"Del!" she giggled. Delaware smiled and patted Pennsylvania's head again.

"Silly." he smiled. America laughed lightly at this and held on to New Jersey who was only one and a half. He was sleeping happily in his father's arm's and had light blond fuzz on his head. He rocked the child back and forth and laughed with it made a spit bubble. Belarus smiled to her growing family as she ran her hand softly over her huge belly. She was bound to pop soon but she didn't mind. She loved the fact of having yet another state. This one was going to be Georgia. America thought it would be nice to go down the line from which state was first added to the last. He got up and sat next to his wife on the couch and kissed her cheek.

"Number four how's that make you feel?" America asked. Belarus smiled and kissed America's lip's softly.

"Make's me feel like I am a dog having puppy's. One after another after another." she smiled. America laughed a bit at this.

"I can't wait to see her. She's going to be cute just like the rest." America said. Belarus nodded and sighed.

"We will be up to two boy's and two girl's how does that make you feel?" she asked softly letting her head rest on his shoulder. America laughed lightly and let his head rest on the top of her's.

"Happy. Were together. We have a family. A huge house. Money. You don't have to go to work since your always knocked up so it's all good~!" America laughed. Belarus hit him at that.

"Your fault Mr. One night and I knock you up. We don't even have to try any more!" she laughed.

"Not my fault! I blame England!" America stated.

"Me too!" Delaware called out which made America bust out laughing. That made New Jersey wake up and start to cry. America bounced the baby in his arm's and it's crying started to stop. Belarus sighed and smiled to America.

"You do so much." she said softly.

"Yeah I know but I'm the hero!" America laughed. Belarus shook her head.

"Well then Mr. Hero why don't you go and make dinner to-night my back hurt's too much to stand." she said softly. America smiled and nodded.

"Will do babe. Here. Turn around for a second." America said. Belarus turned around and America put the small child on the floor were it crawled over to its sibling's. He put his hand's on Belarus shoulder's lightly and moved them around her back. She let out a nice sigh as she felt the knot's and stress melt from her back. Just then she felt a thump on her belly and looked at America. She took his right hand and pulled it around her front to rest on the spot were the baby was kicking. "Wow." he said softly.

"She must be happy." Belarus smiled. America kissed her cheek and went back to his work on her back.

"She's happy when your happy so let's keep it that way." America winked. Belarus didn't see it but she could just feel the wink at the way his voice sounded.

"America you are a son of a bitch. How many kid's do I need to have before you stop this?" she asked with a bit of a bite. America smiled and nipped at her neck.

"Let's stop around 51?" America asked. Belarus gasped and moaned at the feel of America's teeth on her neck.

"Why 51? You have 50 state's." Belarus said. America ran his hand's up her back and she smiled softly.

"Because you still have a capital city my dear." he whispered before biting her ear. Belarus smiled and blushed at this. In all truth she didn't mind.

"Al! Not in front of the kid's!" she yelled out with a red face. Her kid's gave her odd look's and America feel off the couch from the sudden yell.

**The End~!**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for the update and the drop off. I really don't work well with straight stories my first one and I was run out of idea's for it so I hope it wasn't to bad... Thank's for the review's guys i loved them! I'll try to do better next time! I swear! Oh right and Hetalia isn't mine.. Sadly...**


End file.
